It has become relatively common for individuals to possess a number of different devices through which they communicate. For example, a person may have a home telephone, a wireless telephone, a pager, a personal digital assistant (PDA), and an office telephone to name a few. With the ubiquity of telephone calls routed through servers, new capabilities can be achieved. Examples of certain capabilities include forwarding calls from one device to another device, forwarding calls to voicemail exchanges, and even parking calls to allow the device owner additional time within which to connect the call before the call is forwarded to voicemail.
The disadvantages of the mobility of the population is that increasingly mobile users are generally multitasking with PDA's, email, and text messaging. Accordingly, it is increasingly frequent for mobile users to become distracted after having parked a call, and forget that a caller is holding indefinitely. The parked caller, which may be a customer or client of the mobile user, is left in a special state of hold indefinitely, and the caller's time is wasted. Frustrated with the amount of time the caller is left in park, the caller may choose to simply hang up. It is desirable, therefore, to decrease the frequency for mobile users to indefinitely place callers in park.